


My Love

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: It's dance practice time for Love Laika, and Minami is a bit too conscious of a quirk of Anya's.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sharp.

“1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Anastasia, keep up with the beat.”

“_Da!"_

“That’s it for today, girls. Remember to practice the parts you’re struggling the most.”

When the dance teacher leaves, Minami and Anya sigh in unison. They laugh at their own timing, while setting down to stretch. Minami searches inside her bag for something.

"Anya-chan." She hands her a bottle water.

"_ Spasiba. _" And there it is again, Minami can't help but grin sillily whenever her girlfriend did that. It all had started when they were dating: Anya tried confessing in Japanese but it turned out to be a half-Japanese, half-Russian confession.

"Minami, is something wrong?" Her sharp Russian accent still seeped into normal conversation, especially when she was worried about Minami.

"Nothing. Wanna grab some crepes on the way out?"

"I'd like to very much, _ lyubimaya._"

Minami went wide-eyed, she had studied Russian on her own without telling Anya, and that was the first time she had called her _ darling _. Her cheeks turned a deep red.

"Minami, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Asks urgently a clueless Anya. Minami might have just died and went to heaven.


End file.
